Sk8ter Boi
by Shortie91
Summary: Another dasey songfic I don't own anything!


**AN: OK I MADE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES SO I HAD TO RE-DO IT...OH YEAH THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC...JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

**DEREK'S POV**

"Waiting for your girlfriend or you just have a sudden urge to ware tights and a tutu?" a hot brunette asked me

Like an idiot all I did was stood there staring at her "I'm sorry what you asked again?"

"I asked if you're waiting for your girlfriend or do you just have a sudden urge to wear tights and a tutu with the rest of us?"

"Oh"

_Ok why does it look like she's expecting something?_ "Well which one is it?"

_Oh that's why you're such a dumb ass Venturi_ "Oh sorry um neither I'm here for my little sister" trying not to blush but I don't think its working.

"Aw that's so sweet which one is she?" she looking around

I smirk and point at Marti proudly "That one"

She looks at her then back at me and smiles "So you're the great Smerek we've heard so much about"

"She talks about me?"

"Its nice to meet you Smerek" she put her hand out to shake

"Actually it's Derek" I shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Derek" looking at each others eyes then she lets go of my hand looks down and blushes "So um why does Marti Call you Smerek?"

"When she was in pre school she heard their was a class for special kids and wanted to join not understanding what it was and thought the teachers were being mean when they wouldn't let her in. She came home crying I asked her what was wrong she told me everything and asked why the teachers don't think she's special. I explained to her what kind of class it was and told her that she is special in her own way and to prove it I called her Smarti and no one else could call her that but me. I told her she could pick a name only she could call me no one else so she pick Smerek"

"That is so sweet you're going to make a great dad some day"

"I just hope I don't mess it up like everything else"

"Trust me you won't you'll do great"

"What's your name again?"

"I didn't give it to you"

"Are you gonna?"

"I'm…" then she got cut off

"Oh my god Derek what are you doing here?"

I got wide eyed cause I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned and looked at the blond girl "Sssally hi wwhat are you doing here?" _Damn it why is every time I see her now I'm stuttering?_

She scoffs "As if you didn't know"

"I didn't I swear"

She crossed her arms obviously not believing me "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Marti"

"Yeah right. Are you stalking me now until I go out with you? Forget it I said no it was a one night stand Derek when I was drunk"

"That's not why I'm here and for the record you were sober stop saying I took advantage of you cause that's bullshit and you know it"

"You want me to believe that you actually came to pick up Marley not knowing I would be here?"

"Its Marti and no I didn't know alright but since you're here why won't you go out with me?"

"Cause you're too young"

"You're only 8 months older than me. So what's the real reason?"

"Fine you really wanna know why not?"

"Yeah"

"My friends are so right about you"

"What does your friends have to do with anything?"

"They said you're a loser who looks like his cloths are gonna fall off you, only think of yourself, always broke and spends way too much time at the skate park with those other losers"

"You keep rejecting me because all the bullshit your friends say about me?" _What kind of fucking excuse is that? And why they hell am I trying so hard to go out with her again?_

"No because I need a man…a man with a future not some immature little boy I deserve better than that"

I frowned "And you don't think that's the type of guy I am" I felt my heart tighten painfully _Again why the hell I wanna go out with her so much? And why does it feel like she just stomped on my heart?_

"No I know that's not the type of guy you are" my face fell more "See ya later little boy" then she leaves me

"What a whore" I'm pretty sure my jaws on the floor by now because I did not expect that to come out of the mystery girls mouth from the looks of it neither did Sally.

"Excuse me what did you just call me?" Sally got up in her face

"Oh you didn't hear me?" mystery girl just got up more into Sally's face "I said WHAT A WHORE or do you prefer trick, slut, gold digger, ho or hooker?"

"That's rich coming from you" she sneered at her

"So you think you're better than everyone just cause daddy gives you everything?"

"I'm not the hooker here trailer trash"

"You just basically said you would screw him again if he had money that's a hooker. I rather be trailer trash than an uptight daddy's girl who fucks guys if they buy her anything she wants"

She scoffs again "You're such a…." not coming up with anything

"I'm sorry what was that? I'm such a what?" putting her hand up to her ear

"You know what forget it you're not worth it" she looks at me "What are you staring at loser? Don't you have to play dress up with Marley?"

"Its Marti airhead" mystery girl said

"Whatever I'm never talking to either of you again" She walks away

"IS THAT A PROMISE?" she shouts out before Sally left then looks at me concerned "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You didn't have to stick up for me you know? I was handling it just fine"

"Yeah I know but I have a bad habit of running my mouth last time I did I ended up here. Besides I kinda like helping the damsel in distress" she smirked teasingly at me.

I chuckled then looked at her confused "Ended up here?"

"I teach this ballet class for community service"

"For what?"

"Started too many fights but since I got into trouble for it I have to hold back some"

I raised an eyebrow at her "That's supposed to be you holding back?"

"I'm making progress" she said defensibly

"Progress?"

"I didn't hit her did I?"

"Touché" looking at her gorgeous blue eyes "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what you need help with?"

"Well you see I like this girl she's a hot brunette with the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, whose wearing faded jeans and a tight t-shirt one of my favorite bands Bowling for Soup. Who told off a stuck up bitch and I wanna ask her out cause she's standing right in front of me"

She smiles at me "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I've been talking to her since I got here and yet I don't even know her name so I wanna start over" I put my hand out for her to shake again "Hi I'm Derek Venturi I'm the loser that skateboards too much supposedly always broke and plays dress up with my little sister"

She laughs and takes my hand "Hi I'm Casey McDonald the trailer trash that who has a thing for skateboarders that's always broke and plays dress up with his adorable little sister name Marti and would love to go grab something to eat with him right now"

I smirked "Nice to meet you Ms. Trailer Trash"

"Nice to meet you too Skater boy"

Finally letting go of her hand she grabs her stuff I went to go get Smarti "Do you mind if Smarti comes with us?"

Her eyes brighten up so much I thought I needed sunglasses "Are you kidding? Of course I wouldn't mind she came with us. I love spending time with her. Does she like Party zone?" _I love this girl_

"Marry me?"

"Huh?" she looked at me confused and I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

"Sorry I just...never met girls like you before"

"Oook"

"We should probably get going" I looked anywhere but her _Why the fuck would I ask that out loud? IDIOT!_

"Hey Smasey" Smarti comes over and hugs her

"Hey cutie" Casey's smile got bigger and picks her up places her on her hip.

"How easily they replace you" I pout at Smarti

"Hi Smerek" she NOW notices me and tries to hug me

I refused "Nope I know when I'm not wanted I'm just damaged goods" fake crying

"I'm sorry but you knew I had to met new people" she puts an hand on my arm looking up at me "Just because I met someone new doesn't mean I love you any less" I can tell she was mocking me and trying not to laugh

"Oh you little brat come here" she giggles and runs away while I chase her

"Run Smarti his gonna get you" Casey blocks me while Smarti runs further away. Every time I moved Casey would block me finally I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"AH HA! Come on out Smarti or your precious Smasey gets it!"

"Don't do it Smarti save yourself!" Casey yells out playing along with me

Smarti comes out from behind a curtain "Oh fine you may won the battle but your not gonna win the war!" puts her little fist up

"That's what you think" I put down Casey

"That's what I know" she smirks

"When did you get so cocky?"

She shrugs "I'm an eight year girl who grew up with you what did you expect?" she giggles then run off again

"Oh you little…" I was about to run after her when Casey got in between us

"Ok guys lets get something to eat I'm starving"

"Awww" me and Smarti pouted and cross our arms not wanting to stop playing.

"Party zone my treat" we cheered grabbed our stuff again and left. We started playing playing games as soon as we got to the arcade until the pizza was done. Smarti ate her food fast then went to play some more while we finished eating.

"So you do anything besides skateboard?"

"I'm captain of the hockey team at my school, watch TV, eat, sleep, chase skirts and got a band with my 2 best buds. What about you?"

"About the same except the chasing skirts but I've been meaning to start a band or at least join one"

"What do you play?"

"Whatever anyone needs basically but I'm hoping to be the songwriter or singer"

"You can sing?"

"Kinda I guess my mom says I can but moms are supposed to say stuff like that"

"Sing for me"

**"And when she walks, **

**All the wind blows and the angels sing. **

**She'll never notice me! **

**Cause she is watchin' wrestling **

**Creamin' over tough guys **

**Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes"**

I looked at her with awe _Fuck she has the voice of an angel_ "Kinda? I never heard anyone sing like that damn girl"

"Is that good?" she looked at me nervously

"Good? You're voice is perfect" she looked at me with disbelief

"Really?"

"Wanna join my band?"she got all excited then got worried

"Would your friends like me?"

"You kidding me? They'll love you probably try to steal you away from me"

**5 YEARS LATER CASEY'S POV**

"Sorry I'm late I just had to check make sure everything's set up and feed our boys" Derek was right when he told me he's friends would try to steal me away from him. Ralphie actually calls me mom and Sammy calls me his baby sis.

"Its ok babe I'm just glad you made it" He looks at me with relief

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss this even if a Bowling for Soup concert was playing right now"

"You sure you love me that much?" he looked at me shocked

"I could see their concert anytime but how often do I get to see my other half skateboard for MTV? Don't forget we have to perform after you're done"

"I won't"

"Did you throw up yet?"

"Not yet"

"Good" I opened up my backpack and handed him saltines bottle of water and apple juice that I always carry around for him even after all these years he still gets nervous when we're about to perform.

"Thanks babe" kisses me after a while I push him away cause he's starting to get a little carried away like he does every time we kiss. Normally I don't mind but have to keep it short before performance.

"Go on get out of here" push him away playfully

"Alright alright I'm going" he pouted and went go get ready to show off for the cameras.

"See ya later Skater boy" I shouted at him he just made a peace sign without looking back at me. I just laughed and shook my head _Somethings never change...which I'm thankful for cause who in there right mind want to change the perfect man? Other than that stupid bitch who broke he's heart 5 years ago_

**SALLY'S POV**

_I can't believe that asshole left me he said he'll take care of us but as soon as Beth was born he skips town_ I was thinking while I was trying to feed Beth but she's getting fussy. Probably wants go for a walk.

I'm about to turn on the TV and I'm pretty sure my jaw landed on the floor. There was the boy I turned down 5 years ago. I had to call my friends and they said they'll pick me up cause they already got the tickets Casey gave them and one extra for me. I know she's just doing it to rub it in my face but still can't help getting excited to see him again. They pick me up and we went to go see the boy I fell for a long time ago but didn't give him a chance when I should have.

**BACK TO CASEY'S POV**

Finally the pre Madonna decided to shows up. I thought her stupid ass was gonna miss the song me and Derek wrote especially for her. We're on stage about to perform.

"Alright the moment you've all been waiting for" the announcer says "D-Rock" he shouts and the audience goes crazy. We get into our places I grabbed the mic

"How you doing London?" I shout again they go crazy "Alright this song we just wrote for someone a way to say thank you the song 'Ska8er Boi' this ones for you Sally" I point at her and now there's a spotlight on the slut and she doesn't look to happy about it. I smirked and started singing.

**He was a boy, she was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious? **

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say? **

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**

**Secretly she wanted him as well.**

**But all of her friends stuck up there nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

**Five years from now, she sits at home**

**Feeding the baby**

**She's all alone**

**She turns on TV**

**Guess who she sees**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends, they already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along and stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a super star**

**Slamin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

**Well tough luck that boys mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see**

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more than meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious? **

**We are in love, haven't you heard**

**How we rock each others world**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy**

**I'll be back stage after the show**

**I'll be at a studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl you used to know! **

Did a couple of more songs then started to pack up so we could celebrate. Of course just as we're about to leave when the hooker decided she had to talk to my man.

"Hey Derek long time no see" she came over and stood in front of us "How you've been?"

"Happiest man in the world until I saw you again the biggest gold digger in the world" we laughed at her as she winced

"Ok I guess I deserved that"

"You guess? Honey you married a guy who happened to be loaded then screwed another guy who just happened to have more money than your husband"

"That's not true"

"Oh right its your ex-husband now"

"Derek that's not fair"

"Why are you even here Sally? What do you want now?"

"I missed you"

"So?"

"I made a mistake I should've stood up to my friends and say yes to you"

"Oh so now you wanna be with me? Now that I've get good money and famous you want me?"

"No its not that at all. I fell for you along time ago but I was stupid for saying no to you"

"Yeah you want me back now when I just happened to have money and both guys left you. Do you even know who the father is? You want money so bad why don't you run to daddy dearest? Its what you're good at"

"Derek its not because of the money and I love you and I wanna be with you not the money"

"Did you seriously expect me to believe that one?" her jaw drops "Why do you look so shocked? What did you think I would believe your lies and just dump my soon to be wife for a gold digger like you?"

"I'm not lying"

"So what? Even if you weren't I don't care. You had your chance you could've had all of this if you were with me. A man with a future isn't that what you wanted? That was your excuse for saying no to me but which one of us doesn't have a future here?"

"Derek I'm sorry"

"You broke my heart 5 years ago didn't even care ignored me and now you want to say you're sorry? Now that I have everything and all you get is child support?"

"Please Derek…"

"Thanks for saying no by the way"

"What?"

"If you would've said yes I wouldn't have the perfect girlfriend who I love and trust, who's there for me when I need her, and doesn't care about the fame or the money. Someone who my loves my friends and family as much as I do. She makes me better and she makes me the happiest man alive" he smirked at her

"You don't feel anything? Or think about that night at the party?" she looked at him hopeful _Its almost makes me feel sorry for her when she turned out to be more pathetic as she got older...nah it doesn't_

"Nope nothing I forgot all about that night since I've been with Casey"

"You don't miss it?"

"Not really don't get me wrong you were good when you did that thing but my girl is a lot better than you and she knows how keep me completely satisfied something you never did"

"What makes you think you could trust her? That SHE'S not a gold digger?" she was fuming steam was practically coming out of her ears _I guess hooker don't want to her she's a lame lay_

"Because she was with me before I made all that money. Why would she want my money when she doesn't know what to do with hers? The rest of the band gets paid too you know"

"So you're completely over me?"

"I forgotten all about you until we wrote that song"

"Call me when you get tired of her" she sticks her nose up and walks away pushing the stroller

"Wait" he walks up to her "I'm sorry" she looks hopeful especially when he got on his knees like he was going to purpose or something "I'm sorry you have to put up with a whore for a mother do everyone a favor and don't end up like her hang tough kid" he pats her daughter on the head then gets up and walks back to us puts his arm around my waist "Come on lets get out before we catch her diseases" we laughed at the expression on her face and just left.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe and only you" he made sure he said it loud enough for Sally to hear

"Come on skater boy we need too feed our boys now" I said while I was messing up Sam and Ralph's hair and put my arms around Derek and Sam.

"Hey put me down" I screamed when they each put their arm around me one arm behind my legs and the other around my back and started running. Ralph ran by us with a bottle of water and handed it to me. I grabbed and a throw it at Sam and Derek who was caught off guard and automatically let me go. Me and Ralph was laughing and started running away from them.

"Ralph you trader get back here!" Derek shouts still running after us

"Come on D its mom did you think he was gonna help us?"

"No I was hoping but once a mamas boy always a mamas boy"

"Damn straight!" Ralph says

"That's my boy" I gave him a hug

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes at Sam and Derek

"Don't worry guys you're my boys too" I hugged both of them then kiss Derek "I love you guys"

"We love you too"

"Last one at Smellie Nellies has to pay" I shouted after I started running and got a good head start.

"CASEY" they all shouted and started running after me I just was laughed at them when they tried to keep up. God knows I love those boys to death but it doesn't mean I won't pick on them they just make it too damn easy.

**THE END**


End file.
